


Dancing Through the Night

by ahallister



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:38:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahallister/pseuds/ahallister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Elsa teaches Anna how to dance (contains nudity and implied wincest)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing Through the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fanfiction, the characters are all ™ Disney and I claim no ownership thereof. This story is for entertainment purposes only, so please do not read if likely to be offended by the subject material.

Knock, knock, kno-knock knock, “Elsa?” Without even waiting for an answer, Anna giddily turned the handle to open the unlocked door into her sister’s bedroom and silently crossed the darkened floor to the large bed, her bare feet making barely a sound.

"Ugh, Anna? What time is it?" Elsa stretched her arms and poked her head out from under the covers, starting to sit up as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, then letting out a startled, "Eep!" and pulling the covers up to her neck.

Anna leapt onto the bed next to her sister and tried to peer around the thick woollen blanket and soft silk sheets, “I can’t sleep, Elsa! And why are you all hiding like that? It’s just me, not Gerda or Kai.” Her eyes widened as she caught sight of Elsa’s bare backside, and her expression turned mischievous as she asked slyly, “Are you naked under the covers, Elsa?”

Calming her mind, Elsa conjured an icy nightgown with a thought and lowered the covers, “No! Of course not!” Peering out the window, she could see the telltale colours of the Northern Lights, “Ah, the sky’s awake, I see.” She grinned and playfully poked her sister in the nose, “Still can’t sleep at night when the sky is awake after all these years?”

Anna shook her head and moved closer to her older sister, wrapping her arms around Elsa for a warm hug, chilled only a little by the icy nightgown, “I missed being close to you so much, Elsa. Can we play for a bit, just tonight? I know you have to have meetings and read stuff and do all your boring queen stuff tomorrow, but…”

Elsa smiled as she cut her little sister off with a finger pressed lightly to Anna’s lips, “Of course we can.” She then slipped out of Anna’s arms and slid out from under the covers to stand up, stretching her arms again before saying as she started sprinting for the doorway, “Last one to the ballroom has to eat a whole plate of lutefisk!”

Unlike Elsa’s icy nightgown, Anna’s didn’t have a slit running up to mid-thigh, and any attempt to match Elsa’s speed would have resulted in ripping the fine fabric, “Hey, no fair!” Figuring the whole castle would be fast asleep, Anna tugged up on her nightgown, showing off an unladylike amount of legs, and rushed after her sister, only to pull to a dead stop when she reached the ballroom, her mouth hanging open at the sight of her sister.

Elsa had transformed the icy nightgown into a gauzy dress, still slit past the knee, tightly accentuating her curves and with a plunging neck line that was far more daring than the version she had worn in the ice castle, “Would you like to learn to dance, Anna?” She held a hand out, beckoning for her sister to join her in the middle of the ballroom, “I didn’t want to say anything to embarrass you, but I could tell you had no idea what you were doing at the party after the coronation.”

Blushing, Anna swallowed and put one foot in front of the other until she was close enough to reach out and take Elsa’s hand, “Guilty as charged.” Her eyes kept wandering up and down her sister’s dress, taking in all the careful details, “I still can’t believe how beautiful the dresses you can make are. Even my nicest dress doesn’t begin to compare.”

Once again Elsa cut Anna off with a touch to her lips, stepping closer and whispering in the younger girl’s ear, “Would you like a dress of your own, dear sister? It might be a bit chilly for you, but that nightgown can’t be keeping much of the cold at bay anyway, hmm?”

Anna shivered, feeling butterflies in her stomach as Elsa traced a finger down along her bare arm, “Well, um, if you’re sure it will be okay?” She gasped as magic enveloped her, feeling her nightgown freeze into ice and then shift, crawling down her arms and clinging icily to her, causing Anna to blush as she realized her nipples were now pushing against the frozen ‘fabric’.

"What do you think?" Elsa stepped around behind her younger sister, peering over her shoulder as she conjured a column of ice from the floor of the ballroom and polished it to a sheen so that Anna could see herself reflected.

Anna’s heart caught in her throat as she saw herself arrayed in such finery, forgetting for the moment how cold the dress was and just admiring herself, “Oh my gosh, Elsa, it’s beautiful! I love it!” She spun around to face her sister, who was once again holding out a single hand.

"May I have this dance?" Elsa grinned and, with her other hand, gestured to a corner of the room. Concentrating, she willed into existence an icy harp and set it to magically plucking itself to produce a soft melody. Pleased with the result, she stepped closer to her sister and placed the hand she had just created the harp with against Anna’s side, assuming the role of the lead.

Anna nervously took her sister’s hand, whispering, “What if I step on your feet or, or…”

"We’re both barefoot, Anna." Elsa smiled kindly while maintaining the regal composure that just seemed to come so naturally to her, "Don’t worry about mistakes, there’s nobody else to see." Elsa began leading Anna in a slow, meandering circle around the ballroom, offering a mix of praise and pointers, stifling a giggle whenever her little sister did indeed step on her feet. "The key is to get a nice rhythm and just let your feet move on their own, so you can give all your attention to your dance partner."

Blushing deeply at having been looking down or in the direction they were moving instead of at Elsa, Anna met her sister’s eyes and smiled, “Thank you, Elsa. It means so much to spend time with you again. For so many years…” She caught herself before she could look away sadly, and instead just bit her lower lip, chewing nervously.

Elsa was pensively quiet for a long while, only the magical strumming of the harp and the soft swishing of their icy dresses across the ballroom floor breaking the silence as the multicoloured hues of the Northern Lights spilled in through the tall windows on the north side of the room to paint them in red and orange. “I had only wanted to protect you… and mother… and father too. Everyone. I was so afraid, so very full of fear, for so long, and…” She gulped nervously and then looked deep into Anna’s eyes, her own starting to tear up, “To tell the truth, I still am. I love you Anna. It’s the warmest feeling in the world, but it doesn’t drive all my fears away.”

"It’s okay to be afraid, Elsa!" Anna’s fingers slipped free from Elsa’s and then she wrapped her arms tightly around the tall blonde in a warm hug, "I was so afraid for so many years. I was sure that it was all my fault, afraid there was something wrong with me, afraid you hated me. And I’m still afraid. Afraid of losing you. Afraid of not being there the next time you need me. Afraid you’ll shut me out again." Yet, unlike her sister, who was barely holding back her tears, Anna looked utterly hopeful, "But it’s okay, because those fears tell me what I value the most in all the world. You."

After a decade avoiding contact with others, not even hugging her mother and father the last time she saw them before their fateful sea voyage, the warm embrace caught Elsa completely off guard, “Anna…” She breathed deeply, then, delicately reciprocated the gesture, wrapping her arms around Anna, whispering softly, her fear not so easily banished, “I turned you to ice.”

"A small price to have you back." Anna’s arms tightened, unwilling to court any possibility of her sister getting away, "Do you know… Olaf had said some people are worth melting for. Well, some people are worth freezing for." Planting a soft kiss on her sister’s cheek, Anna rested her chin on Elsa’s shoulder and then said softly, "A little fear is good, it keeps us from, oh say, throwing snowballs at monsters three times our height. But if your fear rules you, you’ll only end up hurting those you love."

Elsa let the warmth of Anna’s love fill her, trying desperately to just let go of the inhibitions against touch that a decade of fear and stern warnings from her father had ingrained in her, “Then I guess I’ll have to conquer my fear, because I love you too much to keep hurting you.”

Sighing softly as she held her sister tightly, Anna felt a slight breezy sensation and lifted her chin from Elsa’s shoulder, alert to a sudden change, “Um, uh, Elsa? I think my dress just melted.”

Elsa jumped back, slipping from Anna’s embrace and covering her open mouth with one hand, “Oh, I’m so sorry, I didn’t…”

"Eek!" With Elsa no longer pressed against her, Anna’s sudden nudity was even more obvious, and she raised her hands to cover herself, blushing furiously, too embarrassed to meet her sister’s gaze and notice that Elsa’s eyes were wandering.

She tried to stifle the giggle as long as she could, not wanting to accidentally hurt Anna’s feelings, especially when she must already be feeling so vulnerable, but Elsa just couldn’t help herself, and then the giggle turned into full out laughter. Seeing Anna’s confused expression, Elsa shared her joke as she stepped closer, wrapping her arms around her sister, “Father always taught me to ‘conceal, don’t feel’. The opposite of course is to feel, not conceal.”

Elsa’s laughter was infectious, and Anna found herself giggling too, though still quite self-conscious about her nudity, “I’m pretty sure it’s okay to conceal at least a little though, Elsa. What if someone walked in right now?”

"Everyone’s fast asleep Anna. And…" Elsa frowned, noticing that her sister’s body was still shuddering even though she’d stopped giggling, goose pimples covering her bare skin, "And you’re positively shivering!" Without even thinking about the implications, Elsa banished her own dress and hugged even tighter, willing body heat into her sister, having never been affected by the cold herself."

"Um, uh, Elsa?" Anna’s brain was misfiring, her arms frozen at her sides now, afraid to return the hug, even as she felt her sister’s very, incredibly naked form pressed against her, "I’m not sure we should be…"

Anna was, for the third time that night, cut off by her older sister, this time because Elsa pressed her lips to Anna’s in a kiss, and all of Anna’s resistance melted away. What they were doing might be wrong, and someone might walk in and see them at any moment, but for one long kiss, all those thoughts were banished, and Anna leaned in, enjoying the feel of her sister’s lips against hers, inhaling the icy scent of her sister that reminded her of winter.

Finally breaking the kiss, Elsa took a step back, placing her hands on Anna’s shoulders, “I’m sorry, I don’t know what…” And then it was Anna’s turn to be the one to interrupt, slipping close and raising up on tiptoes to return Elsa’s kiss, her arms slipping behind her sister, gently rubbing Elsa’s bare back as she parted her lips, her tongue darting out, wanting not just to see and feel her sister, but to taste her as well.

When the kiss finally ended, Elsa leaned in, her chin close to Anna’s shoulder as she whispered in Anna’s ear, “My bed is a lot warmer than this ballroom.”


End file.
